


Criminal

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Will, Conjugal Visit Sex, Criminal Hannibal, M/M, OOC, Pining, Rookie Cop Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorites from Tumblr: </p><p>Will Graham is a rookie. </p><p>He walks into his first day on the job and promptly fucks everything up. No one wants to talk to him, he’s thrown into paperwork and pushed to the side. As he’s headed home he stops in a diner for a bite only to meet the most handsome man he’s ever seen in his life. </p><p>Hannibal Lecter is a criminal. </p><p>Not small time either, he’s robbed banks and is quite good at it but now he’s looking to get into more lucrative endeavors. That’s why meeting the young cop is so fortuitous, and it is quite easy to seduce Will into his bed but when days turn into weeks he’s suddenly realized that in seducing Will he’s only made it that much easier to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Lionheartgirl90

Will Graham is a rookie. 

He walks into his first day on the job and promptly fucks everything up. 

No one wants to talk to him, he’s thrown into paperwork and pushed to the side. As he’s headed home he stops in a diner for a bite only to meet the most handsome man he’s ever seen in his life. 

Hannibal Lecter is a criminal. 

Not small time either, he’s robbed banks and is quite good at it but now he’s looking to get into more lucrative endeavors. That’s why meeting the young cop is so fortuitous, and it is quite easy to seduce Will into his bed but when days turn into weeks he’s suddenly realized that in seducing Will he’s only made it that much easier to fall in love with him. 

He decides to steal Will’s passwords to get into the police mainframe for a job that is easier than it needs to be, vowing never to return again. Until he learns that the security footage of him entering the station is missing and knows that Will has made it so he cannot be caught rendering himself to blame. 

The only thing Hannibal can do is return for it, knowing Will will have the footage in his home he is quite sure of it. 

“I’m sorry I ended up falling for you.”

Will winced as Hannibal pressed the knife into his neck, feeling tears in his eyes.

“As am I. You should know better than to mix pleasure with feeling.”

Will laughed, the gesture pressing his neck against the knife again.

“You’re such an asshole. I can’t believe I…” he cut himself off, swallowing back more ammunition for Hannibal to use later.

He felt Hannibal’s hand on his cheek, a gentle caress even though right now all he was to the man was a hostage, a stupid kid who he easily persuaded into believing that he cared.

“You still care, even after I betrayed you,” Hannibal said, his voice sounding amazed.

Will should be fighting harder, he knew that, really he did, but these last moments in Hannibal’s arms made him want to linger close and smell the familiar cologne and feel the hands he’d been craving for almost three months now.

“You…just slit my throat and end it already. I have the fucking disc, you know I do, so why…”

When Hannibal let him go he coughed, startled in surprise as he backed away and stared, drinking in the sight of him.

He still looked all hard angles and precision, nothing like the tender lover he remembered or the person who had once said, “You are everything,” as he’d made love to Will in the back of squad car.

Hannibal was frowning, knife in his hand and gun in the other.

“I am unsure why I have not killed you yet.”

Will laughed, feeling tears in his eyes. “It’s fine, just…”

Hannibal stared, “I…you have thought of me. Often.”

Will rushed him, pushing on Hannibal’s chest hard enough to make the other man stumble backwards, nearly landing into the dresser. “Are you just trying to torture me, now? Just do it! Just…”

Hannibal kissed him roughly, Will swallowing his words as he felt strong arms come around him. He whimpered, clutching at Hannibal and pushing them both into the dresser finally tearing at Hannibal’s jacket and spitting, “Fuck you, fuck…” even as he tore all the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt open.

Hannibal growled, pushing him back as he panted, “Yes, Will, please do so,” pulling open his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

Will stared, open mouthed and gasping for breath.

“What am I…”

Hannibal pulled him close, kissing Will’s neck as he begged, “Don’t think, Will, please, just let me feel you.”

Will moaned, tears on his cheeks as he pulled them both towards the bed.

Later, Will woke to kisses on his chest, Hannibal tracing his nipples slowly his tongue making Will shiver.

“That was…god, I’m so…”

Hannibal said nothing, even as Will arched up off the bed.

He heard the sirens as Hannibal’s mouth came to his cock, loud enough in his ears that he was not expecting the ring of his doorbell just as he came under the criminal’s talented tongue.

Will panted, “You…”

Hannibal kissed his thigh, “I called approximately seven minutes before you woke, I admit to cutting things rather close.”

Will turned, staring at him with wide eyes.

“You…turned yourself in.”

Hannibal crawled over him, staring down into Will’s eyes.

“I do not want you to be sorry for loving me, mylimasis. Never again.”

Will kissed him, sighing into the touch and when they took Hannibal out in handcuffs later, Will promised himself he wouldn’t give up on Hannibal again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal blinked as the guard repeated his statement. 

“I have a visitor?”

The guard nodded, “You wanna see him?”

He stood up, unsure if it was too much to hope his visitor’s identity was the one person he’d longed to see since his incarceration but unable to stop himself even when he knew there was no reason for his beloved to appear.

The visiting area was full of other inmates, speaking into telephones and touching the window in between them and their visitors. Hannibal was led to the very last he took a deep breath and hoped it was at most one of his favorite accomplices. 

When he saw Will sitting on the other side he sat down dumbfounded and unable to move. His beloved looked quite unsure of himself, he could read it in Will’s mannerisms, and when he started to get up to leave Hannibal made a quick grab for the phone as Will took the other. 

“You came to see me.”

Will swallowed, letting out a deep sigh. 

“I…god, how could I not come to see you?”

Hannibal smiled, feeling an ache in his chest for Will more now than he had for the last several weeks since his sentencing and seeing no sign of him in attendance only a written statement read out loud at the hearing. 

“You did not appear in court, I assumed you were quite finished with me.”

Will’s hand came up and touched the window between them, Hannibal immediately doing the same, “Never.”

Hannibal did not move his hand and neither did Will, even as he asked, “Your job? Visiting an inmate, especially one so closely associated with divulging police secrets…”

Will let out a long sigh, “I quit the day after they took you in.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened, “Will, no, you love your job and it is not right for you to…”

Will shook his head, his fingers spreading in his emotion. “I hated my job, Hannibal. Hated it. I’ve never liked it at all and just seeing you do what you did…”

“After I betrayed you, used you…”

Will stood up, “But you came back! You…god, I hate this. I…how long?”

Hannibal sighed, “Eighteen months, with good behavior I may get out in ten.”

Will laughed, “We both know you’re very good at being good, or pretending to be.”

Hannibal didn’t smile, “Will, your job is important and I feel horrible for taking you away from it.”

Will smiled, “It’s over, I started at the animal shelter last week and I love it there so much more. I’ve never been happier.”

Hannibal frowned. “But…”

Will whispered into the phone, “I miss you.”

Hannibal took his hand away, pressing a kiss to his palm and releasing it to Will who laughed, “I ache for you, Will.”

Will swallowed, “I…I could come back, when they start to give you privileges again? Maybe for…a different type of visit?”

Hannibal let out a breath, “Mylimasis, you wound me.” 

Will blushed, “If they’d let you, I really don’t know but I’ll find out? Okay? I…” he looked at the clock, “Shit, they only gave me fifteen minutes since it’s so early and I…” he sighed, “I have to go.”

Hannibal pressed his hand to the window again, “How did you get to visit so soon?”

Will smiled, “A friend. Just…I’ll be back. He pressed his lips to his hand, blowing a kiss to Hannibal, “I promise.”

Hannibal smiled, “I believe you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal had been on his best behavior since Will’s surprise visit, doing his duties diligently and listening to every order he was given not getting into any trouble that was noticeable though he did occasionally trade cigarettes for paper to write Will with who wrote back quite diligently, the eager words the only thing he needed to get him through his incarceration.

A month had gone by without any more visits, the brief one had been against policy and Hannibal knew Will would not be able to get past the rules twice. Though when he got told of a scheduled conjugal visit between his husband and himself, he had to fight to keep the surprise off his face as the warden explained it to him.

“I was unaware of your marital status, Mr. Lecter. When did this event occur?”

Hannibal smoothly answered, “Several months before my incarceration, Warden, secretly, you can see Mr. Graham and I were on opposite sides it would not have been well for his career.”

The warden seemed suspicious but told him Will would be coming in a week’s time, Hannibal aching until then the idea of touching Will intimately for even a moment enough to make him nearly come undone.

The days flew by in slow agony, and when he was led to the trailer he waited with bated breath for his lover to appear.

Minutes drew by, his eyes were on the clock as he grew heavy with dread.

Will was not coming.

Hannibal sat on the threadbare bed, seeing a plethora of condoms and lubricant on the bedside table that would not be used. A few minutes turned into ten and he was ready to just go back outside to the guard when the door burst open, Will’s flushed face staring wild eyed as he set eyes on Hannibal only to rush toward him the momentum throwing Hannibal back onto the bed.

“God, I’m so sorry I’m late! I…” he kissed him wetly, desperately, “There was this dog, and…” he licked at his neck, “I couldn’t just leave him alone to die, and I didn’t see what time it was, and then they almost wouldn’t let me in,” he started to pull at Hannibal’s pants, “God, you probably thought…”

Hannibal pushed him back, touching Will’s face, “I was sure you were not coming.”

Will shook his head, “No, I…you have no idea what I did to get here, I…” He started to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt, “…we’re married now, you know? I hacked into the system and it’s all legit, I…”

He started to kiss Hannibal’s chest and he shivered his hand in Will’s hair, “I thought the warden was mistaken,” Hannibal breathed, arching up to Will’s lips as his beloved licked across a nipple.

Will lifted his head with a smile, “No, it’s all legal, I…” he started to kiss each piece of exposed skin, “…god, I couldn’t wait almost a year to touch you again.”

Hannibal’s shirt was opened and Will reached in to stroke across his cock, his hands warm and eager. Hannibal kissed at Will’s neck, whispering, “My husband,” as Will shivered, “Perfect, beautiful Will.”

Will reached across the bedside table, wetting his hands as he used the other to pull down Hannibal’s pants more exposing him to the room.

Hannibal’s eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Will’s t-shirt thrown to the floor followed by his pants and he saw his beloved had come not wearing underwear.

“Will, you wound me.”

Will smiled, “I couldn’t…god I kept thinking about this all week,” Will confessed, climbing over him again to take Hannibal’s hardness in his hand.

Hannibal groaned as Will began to stroke his hardness while using the other to work himself open, groaning, “Fuck.”

“No, Will, let me,” Hannibal purred, taking the lubricant from him to wet his own fingers to touch Will’s hole reveling in his beloved’s deep whine as he entered.

“Hannibal, I…god, it never…when I try it doesn’t feel the same,” Will confessed, rearing back on his hand as his hold on Hannibal’s cock wavered as he leaned back against his fingers.

“You touch yourself thinking of me?” Hannibal sighed, entering a second finger and making Will quivering under his touch.

Will’s breath hitched as he nodded, “All the time, I…god more, please, I need….”

Hannibal added a third, and Will rode back on his hand as he praised, “Look how well you take my fingers, Will, so perfect for me.”

Will whined, “Please, I need…”

Hannibal took his hand out and Will collapsed against his chest, kissing his skin as Hannibal got out a condom and said, “Put it on me.”

Will did, his hands shaking, “I…god, I…”

Hannibal slicked himself up after, grinning as he said, “Show me how much you missed me, Will.”

Will slowly eased Hannibal’s cock inside of him with deep, hitching breaths, when he was fully seated a guttural groan filling the room as he closed his eyes.

“God, I forgot how full, I…god, Hannibal, I need…”

“Ride me, beloved,” Hannibal instructed, hands on Will’s hips.

Will began to ride him slowly, lifting himself up and down on Hannibal’s hardness as he opened his eyes to meet Hannibal’s own. Hannibal took Will’s cock in his hand as Will moved, groaning as he stroked Will through each movement till he felt Will groan and come against his hand, sitting up to kiss Will through his peak.

He moved his own hips up as Will’s stuttered down, fucking up into him as Will whined against his lips. “I love you, love you so much,” Will cried, tears on his face.

Hannibal licked them, whispering words of love that Will could barely hear as Hannibal felt his own completion building as he suddenly turned them around and started to fuck Will in earnest.

His hands dug into Will’s hips as he growled, “Mine, you hear me, Will. You are mine now, completely…,” he groaned as he came, “…and utterly.”

Will’s cried out, holding him closely as he whispered, “Yes, god yes.”

Hannibal lowered Will’s legs as he moved out of him, sighing at the loss and as he took off the condom and threw it into the trash beside the bed. Before then beginning to nuzzle every inch of available skin

“You smell of me,” he whispered, kissing Will, “Of both of us.”

Will laughed, “I don’t think I’ll want to shower to be honest, I…god, I’m gonna get off on this for a long time aren’t I?”

Hannibal lifted his head, “We will be able to do this again in another month, beloved, married couples are allowed the luxury.”

Will sighed against his lips, “It’s a long time, I…”

“Think of me, Will, when you touch yourself in the dark and cannot stand the thought of waiting any longer, think of my hands on you.”

Will whimpered, “That’s…”

“Mine,” Hannibal whispered, “You are mine.”

Will sighed, smiling, “Yes. I…”  
There were silent for along while, just basking in the presence of each other until there was a knock at the door.

Will clutched him hard, “I don’t want to let you go.”

Hannibal took his hands off slowly, kissing each of them as he whispered, “Think of me, Will, remember my words.”

Will nodded, tears in his eyes.

“I love you.”

Hannibal reached around his neck to pull Will in for a deep, possessive kiss that had them both moaning at the loss. “I love you.”

He did not look back as he dressed, listening to Will’s breathing and knowing this would be the last time he saw him this closely for weeks. When he felt Will’s clothed body against his back as he stood in the doorway of the trailer, he shivered.

“Look at me.”

“I cannot. This…I will not want to leave if I do.”

Will kissed his neck, “Please.”

Hannibal turned, his heart breaking at seeing Will’s face covered in tears, “If it gets too hard, Will, please tell me. I would not want to force you into waiting for me.”

Will shook his head, “No, never, I…no.”

He kissed Hannibal just as the trailer door was forced open and the guard grabbed Hannibal’s arm pulling him away.

Will’s shoulders slumped and he covered his face so they couldn’t see him cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Will visited every Tuesday and Thursday like clockwork.

Hannibal’s heart always ached to see Will’s face light up the moment they met eyes between the window that separated them, reaching out to take the telephone to sigh,   
“Hello, Will.”

“I missed you,” Will offered, “Miss you, all the time. Did you get my letters? I didn’t…”

Will sent one letter per week since their conjugal visit and he read and reread them with a compulsion that was almost embarrassing but did not answer. What was he to say? Tell Will that he had gotten exercise out in the yard today and narrowly missed getting into a fight with Tobias Budge who seemed to have it out for him since his arrival.

“Yes, I have received them.”

Will frowned, “You didn’t write me back.”

“Will, you would not want to know what I am doing in this place. Believe me it was better for me not to write you.”

Will’s face fell further, “You can write me anything, I just…I miss you. Everyday before you got in here I was so angry, and now all I wish was that you’d just stayed and we ran off together with the things you took.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened, “Will, you should not speak such things.”

Will’s eyes were teary, “Just, please write me back. I just want to know you’re here, that you’re even thinking of me at all.”

Hannibal pressed his hand to the window and Will did the same. “All I do is think of you, mylimasis. Every morning, afternoon, and evening you are all that is on my mind.”

Will smiled, “Me too. I mean, work is fine and…”

“You have made a friend,” Hannibal offered, remembering the last two letters had spoken of someone named Beverly. He had tried not to feel a stab of jealousy at the way Will waxed poetic about how much fun he had with her, imagining them having fun of a different kind all together.

“Yeah, Bev is fun. She calls you my Crookie.”

Hannibal frowned, “You have told her of me?”

Will’s smile faltered slightly, “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my husband.”

Hannibal’s heart still fluttered in his chest at Will’s use of the word, knowing that to the state of Maryland they were married though they had no memory of a ceremony in his mind it was the most elaborate wedding Baltimore would have seen.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

Will blushed, “She asked me about a ring, I told her we were gonna get rings after you got out. She seemed to believe it.”

Hannibal said nothing, imagining proposing to Will the moment he stepped foot out of this prison and hoping that his beloved would still be there by then.

“I would not be averse to it.”

Will looked surprised but just nodded, “I,” he looked at the clock, “We’re almost out of time,” he took something from his pocket and put it in the box between them, “I brought you something.”

Hannibal opened his end and saw a pressed flower inside, a rose. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, the scent long gone but he could recall it clearly, “Will.”

Will was blushing, “Someone at work got a bouquet sent to them, I sort of snagged one a couple days ago and pressed it. It’s stupid.”

“It’s lovely. Thank you.”

Will nodded, “I’ll see you next week,” he pressed his hand to his mouth before putting down the phone.

Hannibal took the flower with him, putting in his palm as he went back to his cell with a smile on his face.

When he sat down he took out one of his sketchbooks and ripped out a piece of paper, starting to write a response to Will’s last letter.


	5. Chapter 5

He was being processed very slowly and it was starting to wear thin on his patience, but Hannibal was determined not to let anything ruin today.

Nothing was going to ruin today.

It had been eleven long months of waiting, of letters and visits some between windows though some were spent in each other’s arms though none were ever enough for either of them.

The woman at the counter handed him his belongings, a book of sketches and a dozen pressed flowers that Will had sent him along with the clothes he had worn when he’d been detained almost a year ago. 

Hannibal walked outside carrying his thing in a bag, the air on his face feeling so different on the other side of the fence. He turned and stopped, seeing Will leaning against a car not far from where he stood holding a single red rose.

“I have never seen a more perfect sight,” his voice shook with emotion as his pace quickened, Will running at him fast as they collided in the middle the bag dropping to the ground as they embraced.

“God, I never thought…”

He kissed Will’s forehead, “I never expected you to be still waiting at the end of all this, Will, I had hoped, I had…”

Will pulling him into a kiss by his tie that had him growling the longer it went on. His arms tightened along Will’s side and he did not want to part them, breathing through his nose loudly as they continued to taste each other as he felt wetness on his cheeks that could have belonged to either of them.

Their separation was abrupt, Will’s kiss moving to his cheek and across to his ear, 

“You’re here, you…god, you get to come home with me.”

Hannibal purred, “Yes, beloved, you now get to have a convicted felon living in your home.”

Will pulled back, frowning, “Hannibal…I don’t care about any of this. You know that, right? I mean, your letters…tell me you know that.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “Will, you deserved so much better than to waste such time waiting on…”

Will shook his head, “No, no, it’s, none of it was a waste. Every visit, every touch, every word between us, I’ve never felt something like this before you. Don’t you even think to call it a waste.”

Hannibal kissed him softly, tears on his cheeks, “I do not deserve you.”

Will smiled, “That might be true, but you’re stuck with me.”

Hannibal’s arms came around him, Will was shaking against him as he tightened his hold. “Thank you for waiting for me and for trusting me again.”

Will pulled back, kissing his cheek, “C’mon, you big cry baby,” he handed him the rose now without some of it’s petals in their enthusiasm, “We have a lot of things to do.”

He held out his hand and Hannibal took it, intertwining their fingers together as he let Will open his car door, grabbing his bag before climbing in and smirking as he brought the flower to his nose.

Will came in on the other side, smiling as Hannibal pressed the rose to his cheek and turned to ask, “You like it?”

“I have several you’ve sent me still, it is nice to have a live one.”

Will kissed him again, deep and desperate their panting louder in the car as they devoured what had only been allowed in tastes for so very long. He pressed his forehead to Hannibal as they parted for air, breathless as he whispered, “I love you so much.”

Hannibal’s hand came to his cheek again, “I love you desperately beloved each day apart has been a long and desperate agony.”

Will pressed his cheek against Hannibal’s own, breathing him in. “You smell wrong, I miss the pretentious cologne with just a hint of blood.”

Hannibal’s nose came against his cheek in return, “You smell differently as well, the same horrid cologne but with such smell of dog fur and do I detect a hint of fish?”

Will laughed, turning to kiss him again, “We have to go, I can’t suck you off in the car.”

Hannibal smiled, “You are sure of this?”

Will shook his head, “Fine, I shouldn’t,” he kissed his cheek, “My bed is so much more comfortable and you can fuck me on it.”

Hannibal growled, “Drive.”

Will pulled away from the curb and towards their uncertain future, but Hannibal knew he’d fight tooth and nail to keep Will with him no matter how much he knew that he shouldn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

Will opened his car door for him, something Hannibal had not expected to enjoy but he smiled as he stared at his beloved who seemed equally as mesmerized for him.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said softly, his hand on Will’s cheek as he leaned in and kissed him.

The shiver he received in return was an addiction he knew would slowly become an obsession as uninterrupted access to Will had never been something he was allowed before when they were secretly seeing each other.

Will pulled his mouth from Hannibal’s own and kissed down his chin while he whispered, “I missed you, so much, I…god we only had three conjugals and it was just torture. You have no idea how many times I went home and just,” he chuckled, “I developed a hand cramp after a few weeks.”

Hannibal’s hand came around Will’s waist and pulled him closer. “I did not have the luxury.”

Will sighed, “I had a lot of…questionable dreams too.”

Hannibal pulled back to smile at him, “Oh?”

Will’s blush was exquisite to behold up so close again, he wanted to lick his cheeks and rub his own against them but refrained as he led Will towards the house.

“Yeah, I…nevermind.”

Will attempted to open the door, his hands shaking as Hannibal imagined a million scenarios in his head of what Will could be keeping from him though he was absolutely sure they had to involve a shared prison cell.

He kissed Will’s earlobe and his beloved sighed, “I can’t…my hands are shaking.”

Hannibal’s hand came around to Will’s own, turning the key with him as the dogs inside barked loudly. He was surprised by the sudden onslaught of animals that assaulted them: at least six, no seven dogs.

“I see you’ve adopted.”

Will blushed and took Hannibal’s bag. “I…yeah, I found one and then another one, then…”

Hannibal leaned down to pet the first dog that rubbed against his leg, “You were lonely.”

Will’s eyes were wet as he nodded, “Yeah.”

“So was I, Will,” he confessed as emotion suddenly overcame him, “Everyday away from you was torture.”

Will smiled, “I thought the first thing we would do when I got you here was have sex, not cry.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and squeezed, “I expected both, I will admit, there has been plenty of time when all I could think was why is this gorgeous angel still with me?”

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s softly. “Because I love you,” he whispered, “And you’re my husband.”

“Will, that was reckless. Doing such a thing.”

Will smiled and looked down as he started to undo Hannibal’s belt. “Doesn’t matter, I did it and now we’re married, at least according to the law. We haven’t officially…”

Hannibal stopped his hand and lifted Will’s chin. “Do you want to? Make it official?”

Will let out a long breath. “If you want to, I don’t overly need to. I know you love me and I know I love you.”

Hannibal kissed his mouth again. “I would like to marry you, Will. Properly. Would you like to marry me?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal pulled him close so quick they both lost breath, the feel of Will’s body after another month apart was like coming home. He hissed as his back connected with the wall and barely registered knocking over something till they heard the crash.

“Not important,” Will sighed, “Don’t stop.”

He started to pull at Will’s clothes and gasped when Will was quicker, opening his pants and taking his cock in hand. Hannibal could feel Will trembling, his hands shaking so hard he could barely stroke but just the touch was enough.

Will panted against his mouth and he licked inside, tasted as he tried to tear at what was left of Will’s clothing. The dogs barked still and Will laughed, kicking off his pants awkwardly as he nearly tripped forward attempting to help Hannibal do the same.

Hannibal smiled and pulled Will’s shirt over his head as he ran his hands down his beloved’s bare torso delighting in the quiver of Will’s body in return.

“It has been so long, Mylimasis,” he pressed his lips to Will’s left pectoral and licked along his nipple. The moan from Will made him grin. 

“I…please, I just…”

Hannibal’s hand came to his pants and he stuck his hand inside to stroke.

“Come for me, Will.”

“No, I want—”

“Tell me.”

“I want you.”

Hannibal said hoarsely, “You have me.”

The route to the bedroom was a blur, clothes tossed and kicked as they went till they were both naked the moment they hit the bed.

Hannibal barely could contain himself after that.

Will’s breath came out in gasps as he prepared him for entry, desperately trying not to stroke himself off while Hannibal played.

“No, Will. I want to make you cum. Please.”

“I—”

“Please,” he whispered and kissed his backside, “Let me, husband.”

Will put his hands down at his sides and Hannibal smiled while adding two fingers. He was a mess of sweat and want by the time Hannibal was finished, ass wet and open just for him to enter in one slow thrust.

The smacking of skin and Will’s whimpers was music to his ears as Hannibal fucked him from behind, the dark black comforter bringing back memories of their first time in this very bed with Will covering his mouth so no one would hear him scream.

“Let me hear you.”

He heard him loud and wonderful, his want a palpable thing as he fought to bring himself off but he let Hannibal fuck him till he came, sobbing his release. Hannibal kept on, pressing kisses behind his ear as Will rode his cock and when he did cum it was so much more intense than ever before.

“I love you,” he whispered, “I love you, husband.”

Will clutched back at him and Hannibal bit kisses into his neck while he came down from his pleasure.

They collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sated, with a laugh.

“Miss me?”

“Of course.”

“We don’t need to go in front of a priest or a judge,” Will mumbled, “We could,” he touched Hannibal’s hand, “Get married now.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed behind his ear. “In your messy bed, with my penis inside of you?”

Will smiled back at him. “Yes. I’m no more fancy than you are.”

Hannibal touched his lips. “Do you, Will Graham, take me as your husband?”

Will nodded. “I do. Do you, Hannibal Lecter, take me as your husband?”

Hannibal leaned in and Will gasped. He always was very sensitive after being taken and Hannibal rocked his hips to hear him do it again. “I do.”

They kissed lewdly, wet and wonderful, and when they parted Hannibal touched his mouth again.

“We need to clean ourselves.”

“Shower?”

“Yes, Mr. Lecter.”

They both hissed at being separated, and Hannibal kissed him again before they stood to walk to the small bathroom. Cleaning was almost as fun as getting dirty, and by the time they’d finished Will was getting hard again.

“Insatiable,” Hannibal teased, kissing his forehead, “I on the other hand am quite tired.”

“It’s ok,” Will smiled, “You get to sleep in a decent bed for the first time in a long time. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Hannibal fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, and when he woke there was a ring on his finger.

The white gold band was just as he’d envisioned, plain and without jewels. It was befitting to them both.

“You like it?”

He rolled over and saw Will in the doorway holding up his own ring finger.

Hannibal smiled. “Perfect. Come and let me see them side by side.”

Will climbed into the bed and Hannibal pulled till he was on top. He held up their rings and smiled. “Together at last.”

“The Rookie and the Convict.”

Hannibal kissed his hand. “Rookie no more,” he teased, “You handle dogs now and I…am unemployed.”

Will smiled. “I’m sure you’ll find something.”

“I’m certain many places are excited to hire a man who stole from the police station.”

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal kissed him quiet. “I will have hopes, beloved. For you.”

Will pressed their foreheads together. “That’s all I ask. I don’t want to be parted from you ever again. Promise?”

“Never again. Together at last.”

“Mr. Lecter-Graham.”

“Graham-Lecter.”

Hannibal rolled them over and smiled. “We will figure things out eventually.”


End file.
